All I want is what is mine
by MistressNixOfFerelden
Summary: Following the actions of an newly promoted Charlotte Smith and her squad in the midst of the war between Russia and America. In one of her first missions, Charlotte is sent after invaluable intel in a Russian Base. Full summary inside.


A/N: I was very, very, very reluctant to add an OC to a story, trust me, I tried my damnedest to try and make Charlotte anything but perfect. I'm a little tired of seeing nothing but guys in COD games. Especially Modern Warfare. I remember seeing a girl one time, and she was a pilot and on the screen for about a minute (I think, I haven't played COD4 in a while so forgive me).

Summary: After getting word from one of their spies in the ranks of the Spetnaz, that a base held invaluable intel, that held information on weapon suppliers and undercover soldiers within the ranks of the Americans. Charlotte and her small team are sent after the intel.

The time-line of the story is somewhere after Modern Warfare 2 ends. Soap and Price made some bad-ass rescue effort to save Ghost and Roach, so that's why they're alive.

A little bit about Charlotte: She was a high ranking officer in the Air Force. Her father was in the Air Force also, retiring a couple of years before Charlotte graduated from OTS. She has one older brother named Edward who is in the Marines. She worked her way up the ranks, and was requested by General Shepard to join his Task Force.

Okay I'm done, enjoy the story.

COD-COD-COD

"I want an in and out mission; snipers, get to your positions and watch my fucking back. The Russians have Intel; and we want it. This war is depending on every upper hand we can manage." Charlotte studied the younger man before her. His nickname was Rock. Charlotte didn't know how he got a fucking nickname like Rock but... Whatever floated her team's boat.

"Rock, you're coming with me. And be as quiet as you fucking can." Charlotte saw her best sniper, Parker grin. She didn't say anything, figuring it could wait until they were back at base. She was fucking freezing her tits off. "Suppressed weapons only." She clutched her AUG tighter. She was nervous; a feeling in the pit of her stomach that wouldn't go away. Archer told her quietly that the area was okay. She mumbled an alright into the radio.

"Rock, I need you to stay here and be quiet. This is a small building; I'll be fine on my own." He nodded, clicking the safety off of his gun. Charlotte slipped in the building. She saw two guards chatting in Russian in front of a door. A clean, suppressed headshot took out the two men. She quietly opened the door and shut it just as quietly behind her.

"I have the Intel, do you copy?"

"Over, Captain. It's clear out here." She finished downloading the intelligence to her handheld device and slipped it in her front pocket. "Ma'am the LZ point is clear and our ride is waiting." Good ol' Archer. She loved him. He was reliable as they came. It was hard to find a sniper that didn't fuck around, and had the patience that it took to become a sniper.

"Over and out, exiting building now." She nodded to Rock as she exited, and he quickly followed her lead. She saw soldiers in the distance. Not her soldiers, either. She motioned for Rock to get behind a vehicle and stay there.

"We have enemy contact. Weapons ready."

"Enemy's engaged. Let's go." Charlotte said, clicking the safety off of her AUG. She fired a few shots off, taking down a couple of Russians. She heard a sniper rifle fire off two shots. Charlotte felt a bullet graze her arm, and then came the real pain. Pain shot through her leg. She fell to the hard, cold ground, clutching at her leg.

"Captain?" She heard Archer's voice faintly. She saw a Russian tower over her. Fuck. She felt a blow to the head and cried out. Stars were exploding across her vision before she finally let go.

COD-COD-COD

She was seeing all of her old team-mates. Soap, Roach, Ghost. They were talking to her. Telling her to hold on. She saw Roach's eyes which were filled with pain.

Charlotte's head tilted forward, her body trying to follow. The ropes around her, constricting her to the chair were keeping her tightly in place. One of the men had hit her in the ribs with his gun.

It hurt to breathe. The guards at the door watched Charlotte as they chatted. Nasty smirks were on their faces. Charlotte wanted to beat them. Wanted to kill them. She wanted to see Rock, make sure he was okay.

God, she was a fucking terrible Captain. Soap would've never let this happen. Charlotte closed her eyes and let the hallucinations come. It was at one of her first missions with the Task Force and a few years back now. She was sent to make sure that Ghost (well, Simon. He was still Simon back then) got to Roba. Roba was a drug lord down in Mexico who had one of the highest bounties on his head. She was lent out to a drug task force along with Ghost to try and take him out.

COD-COD-COD

_"And make sure you're careful." Soap repeated for the hundredth time that day. Charlotte rolled her eyes and pulled her T-shirt on, over the thin bullet proof layer of armor. _

_"If you tell me to be careful one time I'm going to make you wish you were more careful about letting me into the Task Force." Soap narrowed his eyes._

_"Don't get cocky." _

_"Yes, sir." Charlotte mock saluted her superior. He snorted and started laughing. _

_"How the hell did you make it through boot camp? You would've driven your commanders insane." She smirked._

_"Oh? What makes you so sure? The only person I'm supposed to be annoying is you. Says so on my resume." Soap stifled a laugh. He hugged Charlotte._

_"Be safe. We'll have dinner when you come back." She smiled. Dinner sounded nice._

_"Strictly professional, Soap." Soap smiled as she pushed him away and headed towards the door. _

_"Ask for a key from the front desk when you get back." _

_"Not a vacation, remember?" She said, horribly mocking his accent._

_"We don't have to be back till tomorrow." _

_"I'll be back by then. Should be easy to take out a drug lord with a high bounty on his head." The sarcasm was thick._

_"You make me feel so much better." He could deal out sarcasm as well as she could. _

_"Have a little faith, Soap."_

COD-COD-COD

She was snapped out of her daydream by an explosion. Heh. So much for being incognito. The Russian bastards were looking around as another explosion went off. Soap burst through the door with Ghost and Roach at his heel. Soap and Ghost used a knife to kill the two guards. It was quick and clean, most importantly it was efficient.

"No. Go get Rock!" Charlotte slurred out. Ghost nodded to Soap and Roach who left to go get Charlotte's subordinate. "Shit. I didn't mean for this to happen.." It came out all mashed together. Her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Not your fault. Shite happens. Let's get you out of here and back to the base." Ghost said, cutting the bounds at her feet. She tried to move her left leg but a biting pain stopped her.

"Bullet." She said. It came out alot less coherent than she meant it. Ghost lifted up her pant leg. She wanted to kick Ghost, it was fucking freezing. Ghost's gloves were just cold as he held her leg in place. Wasn't like she wanted to move her leg in the first place.

"Christ, Char." Ghost said, examining her leg. It couldn't be that bad. It was just a bullet. She had dealt with alot worse on a daily basis. She smiled, remembering the antics of the Task Force members. Everything became hazy. Ghost was urging her to stay awake, but his accent was fading in and out.

"Ribs. Hit me." Ghost bit his lip nervously. How bad had they messed her up?

"Stay awake, c'mon. We don't know if you have a concussion." Ghost cut through the ropes carefully with a combat knife. Charlotte's torso tilted forward. He helped the young Captain to her feet. Charlotte groaned, trying to keep the weight off of her leg. He helped Charlotte into a heavy coat. All she had on was a sweater and a jacket. Ghost was shocked she hadn't frozen yet.

He finally picked her up, figuring it would be easier for the both of them. "Gun." Charlotte said. Ghost handed her a pistol. Using anything else would've been bad for not only Charlotte but Ghost too. She wasn't strong enough for the recoil of any gun.

"Soap?" Charlotte prodded, barely able to form coherent words thanks to the blood loss. Ghost bit back a laugh and a smile. She was of course wondering how everyone was doing. And talking kept her awake enough.

"Not mad." Ghost picked Charlotte up when walking became too difficult. She still held the pistol tightly in her gloved hands.

"Rock?" Ghost heard footsteps. Soap was carrying an unconscious Rock. Charlotte twisted her head, trying to see past Ghost. Ghost tightened his grip on the Captain.

"'He made off bloody better than you. Worry about him when you get better." Charlotte mustered up a glare. Ghost gave her a glare right back.. Under his skull baklava and sunglasses, which did no good. Her look turned from angry to pleading. Ghost sighed and turned her so she could see Rock.

"He's fine, just needs some rest." Charlotte stayed motionless.

"Sniper?" She asked, teeth chattering.

"Both of them are fine." Soap reassured her.

"How long?"

"A few days. It was too hot for us to land let alone infiltrate them again." Charlotte nodded and let her dark eyes close.

"No, c'mon. Wake up, Char." Ghost prodded her gently. Her eyes squinted. A remark died on her lips. Ghost looked up and stared stonily ahead. A cough let him know she was still breathing.

"Thanks." Was all she said to the three of them.

He couldn't see the chopper yet. They made sure to land a good distance away, not to alert any of the Russian's of their arrival. Roach took the pistol Charlotte had in her hands and put it in an empty holster on his leg. Charlotte moaned out from the pain and clutched onto Ghost's jacket. He held her tighter to him. So she didn't freeze or anything.

Everyone was silent as the Task Force Commanders trekked through the snowy forest. Roach looked like he wanted to break the silence and the tension but knew better now that he was older. Soap was looking ahead, his emotions unreadable. They arrived at the chopper undisturbed. Ghost held Charlotte tightly once they got on the chopper.

She looked so fragile, compared to the strong and cocky look she always had on her face. He knew if anyone saw her like this, looking so weak, they'd treat her different. Like she was frail. Like she couldn't do anything without someone helping her. He wouldn't have blamed them either. Charlotte's skin was a sickly pale color and her breathing was shallow. The pale color of skin was heavily contrasting with her dark hair.

COD-COD-COD

Charlotte woke up slowly, trying to remember where she was. She rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand. Breathing was difficult and hurt. She was also pretty hungry. She shivered and burrowed deeper under the covers.

"Charlotte! You're okay!" Roach. It was Roach. Charlotte looked to the door way and saw Roach standing there, a huge grin on his face. He made his way over and hugged Charlotte tightly.

"Ribs. Breathing." Roach quickly let go. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry." Charlotte frowned at the IV in her arm.

"I wasn't hurt that bad, was I?"

Roach grimaced.

"They had to take a bullet out of your leg, any deeper and it would've been way worse." Charlotte threw the thin blanket off of her leg. She was in one of those stupid hospital dresses. A bandage was covering the lower part of her leg. A bandage was wrapped around her arm, just above the elbow, where the bullet had grazed her arm.

"Be a doll and hand me my clothes." Charlotte requested. Roach watched for a second as she took the IV out of her arm. He grew nauseated and turned to grab a set of fresh clothes for her. He handed Charlotte a loose shirt and flannel sweat pants.

"What the hell is this? Where are my normal clothes?"

Roach tried his hardest not to laugh.

"You can't wear anything constricting your bandage." Charlotte glowered at the clothes in Roach's arms. His eyes watched as the IV dripped medicine onto the floor. Charlotte slammed the door and took the clothes from Roach. She turned away from Roach and stripped off the flimsy hospital gown. Roach's face grew hot so he turned to the wall. God forbid someone from walking in...

"Stupid fucking doctors." Charlotte growled, slipping on the Converse that were near the door. Roach smiled. She was relentless. She led them to Ghost and Soap's shared office. Charlotte was limping the whole way. Roach watched as she kept the pain off of her face. He knew offering his help would've been easily discarded. Charlotte flung the door open, without much of a thought of interrupting the work of her superiors.

"Charlotte!" Soap said, surprised. Ghost looked up from his laptop. A mock salute with her good arm was sent his way before she sauntered over to his desk.

"The doctor can kiss my ass. I'm not wearing sweatpants for God knows how long." Charlotte declared with a slight glower on her face.

Soap paled.

"Char. You had a bullet in your leg. Do you even begin to fathom how serious that is?" Soap got up

"Do I look like I care? I have a team to take care of, and you two to keep in line."

"You need to rest up and get better. You can't take care of a team with a injured leg. Or a injured arm. I doubt you'd be able to hold a gun." Charlotte looked at the ground, knowing that Soap, for once was right.

"Fuck you." She said with a frown. Soap smiled. He knew he was right. He saw in the corner of his eye, a doctor come in. To be more specific, Charlotte's doctor. He looked over to Ghost. He knew under the mask Ghost was smirking.

"Hey, Char. Looks like you've got a visitor." She slowly turned and was face to face with her doctor. "Told ya she was going to be a challenge." Charlotte repressed the urge to scream 'you'll never take me alive' and running.

"Let's get you back to your room and get the IV back in you."

She looked to Ghost.

"Come visit me?" She asked.

"Sure."

COD-COD-COD

Charlotte yawned and put her finished paperwork on the bedside table. She'd been doing nothing but paperwork for the past few days. She had visitors today, mostly her team since she was looking much healthier. Charlotte told them to not cause any trouble until she was better, but the order fell on deaf ears. Rock had opted to sit in the chair near the window once everyone but Ghost had left.

"Are you doing okay, Rock?" He nodded and watched the outside world. Charlotte got up and stretched her leg. It was getting better; the doctor had her do physical therapy exercises every day.

"It's not your fault, you know. We didn't know that would happen. I got cocky and I'm paying the price for it." Rock stayed quiet. Charlotte kneeled down in front of Rock. He avoided looking at Charlotte.

"Rock, look at me. It's going to be okay. Nothing was your fault, I promise."

"If I would've.." Charlotte stopped him quickly.

"No. It's not your fault, it's no ones. So stop blaming yourself." Rock looked up at her, a faint determination in his eyes.

"It won't happen again." Charlotte smiled and patted his shoulder as she got up, stretching her muscles once more.

"Nope, we'll train and try to make sure it doesn't happen again. But we can't control everything so, if something does happen, it is no one's fault." Rock gave her a small smile.

"Whatever you say, Captain." It still felt weird to hear people call her Captain. She didn't mind it though; she loved her team and wouldn't have traded them for anyone else. Whatever came their way, they would deal with it.

Because hey, even though they were complete idiots at times, they were her idiots.

COD-COD-COD

Over seven pages, wow that's a lot for me. I usually don't write that much.

I'd like to thank my amazing beta Cressida Isolde. She really helped a lot, so I will shamelessly promote her stories. She's an excellent Fallout writer and if you enjoy Fallout stories go read her stories.

I may or may not continue this, depending on ideas and reviewers.


End file.
